Fragmentation
by moonlightsenata
Summary: Yay! We've got the third chapter up! This one is really good, so everyone, KEEP READING IT! It's really good. I promise. Yay! This chapter involved a grumpy uncle and coldhearted man. Dum dum dum.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters and story of Inuyasha or Gravitation. They are publications of Viz and Amniplex.

**Fragmentation**

**Prologue**

**Tryouts for the new group**

* * *

**Characters: **

**Shuichi Shindo**- Me "Mikie"

**Eiri Yuki**- Sesshoumaru (Penname "Fluffy")

**Hiroshi Nakano**- Grace (my friend)

**Suguru Fujisaki**- Steven (another friend)

**Mrs. Ayaka**- Rin

**Ryuichi Sakuma**- Kohaku

**Tohma Seguchi**- Miroku

**Norico**- Kagura

**Mika Seguchi**- Sango

**Tatsua**- Inuyasha

**Mr. Sakano**- Myoga

**K**- Hunter (uncle, co-writer)

**Tatchi Aizawa**- Naraku

**Yuki's Father**- TBA

**Mr. Bear**- Mr. Bear (DUH)

**Yuki Kitazawa**- Jaken

**Maa**- Bankotsu

**Ken**- Koga

* * *

Mikie looked over a sheet of paper with a list of crossed out names in red. His mild annoyance was VARY obvious. With a heavy sigh he called out the last name on the list that wasn't marked in red or had he/she sucked next to it or No hope the one that read "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Gracie," called Mikie, "You're up. Show me what you got." He said trying to let his cheery demeanor show rather than his obvious irritation.

"Really? Already? Alright." Grace said as she started to belt out her famous guitar solo for the awaiting crow.

'Damn and that was a huge list too if I'm going to do this I'm goin' to have to put on one hellova show' she thought to herself as she tuned the guitar and got her self psyched up to play.

She started off slow closing her eyes and plucking the cords gently as she could feel the music flow threw her. Gracefully she flew threw the cords increasing the tempo of the music bringing it to a seductive yet near thrash sounding beat and then bringing it gracefully back down to a spectacular finish.

For moments, all was silent and every one looked onto her in wide eyed amazement.

"Ummmm soooo, did I make it?" she asked nervously.

Silence

"Well?" She asked in a almost panicked tone

"Uh, well," Mikie cleared his throat 'Just my luck to save the best for last.' He thought as a smile started to grow wide on his face.

" Yeah. YEAH! OH HELL YEAH! You're in." Mikie gushed excitedly as a look of relief and disbelief came across Gracie's face.

"Thanks. So when's rehearsal?" she asked as excitedly as Mikie was.

"What?" He look at her clearly confused look on his face.

"Rehearsal? You know the thing you do to get better at playing." Gracie said sarcastically, "Usually bands "rehearse" in order to get better. Is any of this ringin' a bell?" She asked and looked at Mikie like he grew a new head

"Shut up." He growled under his breath

"What? I was just stating the obvious." She said in a matter of fact way.

"I know that Mrs. Gracie, but I didn't expect you to ask about rehearsal five seconds after becoming a band member." He huffed

"Oh." Gracie breathed the word with a disappointed tone.

Mikie notices this and decides to change the subject. "So, you wanna go out to Taco Bell?"

GROWL Gracie blushes as her stomach answers for her.

"Yeah, sure." She whispers

"Oh yeah by the way, you're paying. Consider it initiation into the band." Mikie smirks and silently cheers at his own brilliance.

"Right……….." She said 'weird initiation, well now that I think about is what about him is normal, and what the hells up with the mood swings?' she thought to herself. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked as she looked at him oddly.

"Shoot." He chirped still cheering as his brilliance and free lunch.

"What's the band's name gonna be?" she asked.

"Oh that. Dark Passions." He said finally deciding to bring out hand fans one saying "victory" and the other saying "I'm so smart" doing his victory dance.

"Cool. Gracie of Dark Passions, rock on." She said as she watches him wondering if this really was a good idea. 'Okay it's official. He's insane.' She thought to herself. 'And that dance is really gay.'

* * *

"So, when do I get to meet the other members of Dark Passions?" asked Gracie as she bit into her gordita dropping lettuce and tomatoes onto the table below her.

"Wadda you mean?" Mikie said with dumbfounded look on his face.

"The other members of Dark Passions. I mean it can't be just the two of us." She looked at him as her eye's started to grow.

Silence

"Are you serious!" Gracie yelled at the top of her lungs, effectively getting the attention of every person in the fast food joint.

" Yeah. Is that a problem?" Mikie asked as his eyes began to get a glossy look to them.

"Yeah." She said till Mikie's eyes grew and started to water and dribble making him look unbelievably girly and cute. Gulp "I mean no.………oh crap………..No it is not a problem at all. It's just, a little weird. A two member band playing who-knows-what type of music." She said congratulating herself at the cover.

"It's called **Techno/Goth."** Mikie said still sniffing and looking about ready to break out bawling.

"Yeah, that. So, two members, gonna be tough. Do you think that we can do it?" Gracie asked hesitantly hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong idea.

"You mean you're not gonna bail?" Mikie screamed also getting the attention of everyone inside of Taco Bell thus getting another loud shhhhhhhhhhh

"Phst…..Hell no! I made my way into this band, and I'm not getting out of it. You'll have to kill me first," Gracie said as she grabbed Mikie by the shirt and shaking him violently and then releasing him blushing at what she had done.

"That's …gasp…great...we can...definitely……do it," Mikie said as he stared to gain some stability and his composure eyeing her warily.

"Awesome! Now let's get some more food. I'm still hungry," Gracie said eyeing the counter.

"You're still buying." He grinned and silently cheered at his awsomicalness.

"Crap" she mumbled as she dug into her wallet for more money.

"Like I said, you're buying dinner. It's an initiation thing," Mikie giggled girlishly 'Good thing she's paying, because I'm so broke' Mikie thought to himself watching Gracie start to whine as she pulled out her last twenty.

* * *

**Moon's Notes: Yay! The prologue is done. I hope you guys liked it. It's gonna get really fun now.**


	2. Crushed Dreams and Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters and story of Inuyasha or Gravitation. They are publications of Viz and Amniplex

* * *

**Fragmentation **

**Chapter 1**

**Crushed Dreams and Rain.

* * *

**

**Moon's Notes: I think that this is starting out really good! Don't you? Well? Any who, still looking for my bunny. tear Please help me find him. Please and Thank you.**

**This story's been really fun to write so far, and I hope that the people who read this will appreciate the hard work that has gone into slaughtering two of my favorite animes. As well as myself. Yes the sacrifices we make for art. Just so touching.**

**Still waiting to hear your feedback. We want to know what you guys think about it. So please R&R. We take all suggestions into consideration.

* * *

**

"Awwwwwww come on. This is soooooo boring. All you're doing is writing some weird note thingies on that cool paper. Plus, you won't even let me steal a piece from you. I want to make a coaster," Mikie dragged on getting impatient with Gracie's **slow **and tedious song writing process. Although it didn't help that he was now running off of 11 mountain dews, 3 Cokes, 6 candy bars, 2 jumbo bags of Skittles and was currently sucking on his 35th lollipop. 'I love sugar highs!' he thought to himself as he continued to badger Gracie.

"It's not easy writing a good tune to go with these………you call these lyrics?" Gracie said getting tired of Mikie's complaining and moaning _and_ bitching.

"It's not like I want to write the notes for my guitar **and** your synthesizer. You're the one who sucks at writing songs." 'Not to mention, it was on pink paper. I seriously think this dude has snapped.' She thought to herself before continuing what she was saying.

"But, I will do what I need to. You do your best, and I'll re-write it and make it sound completely different. It's not your fault that you suck. We all have our talents. Yours just isn't song writing." She said in a careful and quiet tone like talking to a small child, which she had long before confirmed her beliefs that he was. She rolled her eyes as she watched him finish his Lollipop and throw 4 pieces of bubble gum in his mouth and chomp on them contently until what she had said sunk in.

"True..." He said in an off handed sort of way

'3, 2, 1' she counted in her mind and then Mikie shouted

"HEY! That is soooooooooooooooo not true!" He said with a pout as his eyes started to water again. (Have I stated that he likes to cry?)

Gracie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Aww gezz you are the most sensitive guy I've ever met. Not just that, you're a total pussy!" She took a second to calm herself down before continuing. "But really you aren't that good at it, and not to mention these lyrics aren't even finished yet." She explained. "Listen to your lyrics, yeah."

"_Pools of blood and empty eyes what I've done is death defy. My heart it pounds so loud as I numbly stumble back out into the crowd. Corpses haunt my every step now's the times that I've learned to regret. Waking up from dreamless sleep into nightmares that I keep, hope of freedom from this curse, like a cure that makes it worse. Their souls I hear so loud wailing to my back from the crowd. Years go by and still I cry, waking up from dreamless sleep into the nightmares that I keep. Crows feed on bodies so dead as I stair across oceans they've bled" _she read out loud and then turned to Mikie.

"Corpses haunt my every step? Now's the times that I've learned to regret? What the fuck is this shit?" Gracie yelled disapprovingly at the now trembling young boy. 'Although that one part about curses and cures or whatever the fuck it was, was pretty cool. What am I saying? He's totally off his rocker!' The mere thought of agreeing with something that a freak like that would do scared the shit out of Gracie more than anything else. Even bunnies. shudder

"It's just I haven't found anything to inspire me enough yet. I've been looking every where for something to inspire my but: ZIP, ZILCH, NADA!" He explained in a total huff his frustration easily detectable in his voice.

"Get a girlfriend." Gracie suggested 'if you could ever find a girl into a guy like you.' She thought to her self.

"Huh wha-?" Mikie asked with a clueless tone, "You do know that that made no sense whatsoever right? Where could I put 'Get a girlfriend' in those lyrics? "

"A girl… you know breasts, curvy body, no appendage between their legs. Some one like me, _but not me_, And not for the lyrics for_ Inspiration! _If you get my drift." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"Wha? Appendage?" Mikie said with probably the most blonde expression known to man (or woman) on this planet Earth.

"Are you that dense?" Growled Gracie, the furiousness now very immanent upon her face. "Appendage, you know package, twig and berries, PENIS!"

"Ohhhhhhhh………..HEY! Ewwwwww." said Mikie finally realizing what the hell Gracie was mumbling about for the past half-an hour.

"Now, if we're done with this child's business, we have two songs to finish by the end of the month. Not to mention that we also have that appointment with the school board to see if we can play at the graduation ceremony for the seniors this year," Gracie stated suddenly getting very serious.

"Fine, Just hurry up, I'm already getting bored." Mikie mumbled before shouting out "HAVE YOU SEEN MY BUNNY!"

Gracie shudders and glares at Mikie but says nothing.

* * *

After their hit performance for the seniors that year the grounds for Dark Passions was laid and they did more performances around Copperas Cove and then Austin and random other places around Texas mostly at parties and Teen Clubs but Mikie and Gracie were getting a reputation and then two years later came their first real audition for D-R-S Records, one of the largest recording companies in the world. (Oh and Mikie still doesn't have a girlfriend.) But he's looking wink wink

* * *

"MIKIE! GET YOUR PANZY ASS OVER HERE!" Gracie shouted at the top of her lungs. 'If it wasn't for the fact that he's one hell ova vocalist and has kinda grown on me over the years I would have left this band long ago.' Gracie thought as she waited for her best friend.

"I'M HEEEERRRRREEEE!" Mikie shouted as he bounced around the corner "TAAADAAA!" He cheered happily as Gracie eyed him with a -What the fuck?- look on her face. He was in a Hat that said "kiss me I'm cute", tight black fishnet long sleeve shirt and a bright pink tank top over it that said "Love, Peace, and Skittles." Tight black leather pants with a few random rips in them showing off pink stockings underneath and last but not least 5 inch buckle-up platform boots. And to top it off, his hair was dyed electric blue.

"Do you really plan on wearing that to our audition?" she asked looking him up and down with wide eyes. 'Yep he's finally snapped. And could he have chosen anything gayer?' Gracie thought to her as she shook her head in disapproval.

"What? I like this. I think it's stylish." Mikie pouted as his eyes start to water as he looks cutely at Gracie.

"That's the problem" she muttered

"What is?" Mikie asked cluelessly his eyes watering even more.

"You tried to think. That's the problem." Gracie said as she watches him go into hysterics.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, THAT'S NOT TRUE, THAT'S NOT TRUE, THAT'S NOT TRUE, THAT'S NOT TRUE, THAT'S NOT TRUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!" Mikie whined loudly

"-Sigh- What ever. You know I can't stay mad at you. You look fine." Gracie mumbled and rolled her eyes as she motioned Mikie to follow her to the waiting Taxi.

"YAY!" Mikie squeaked as he bounced off after his best friend.

"I can't believe we got asked to audition for Miroku lead keyboardist of Blue Iris and President of D-R-S Records and his Manger Myoga who I hear can sniff talent out from a mile away! THIS ISSS SOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOL! Not to mention Miroku once played with my baby Kohaku 'The members of Blue Iris are like gods to me. They're the reason I started singing in the first place. The way Kohaku gently sings those power ballads and yells his ass off every time he sings is just……..INSPIRATIONAL!' YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikie yelled after psyching himself up for the audition. Mikie continued to gush the about how awesome Blue Iris and this whole thing was the whole way to the auditorium of D-R-S Records in Austin much to Gracie's dismay.

* * *

"CLAP CLAP CLAP" a vary small man with a beak clapped as loudly as he could

"What do you think Mr. Miroku?" the flee asked as he applauded at Dark Passions performance

"Not interested." Was all Miroku said as he stood up and calmly walked out of the Auditorium.

Mikie looked totally crushed Gracie looked pissed. The flee bounced onto the stage and said "For what it's worth I think you did great you have a lot of potential, I'll talk to Mr. Miroku ok?"

"Really? You'll really do that for us?" Mikie sniffed looking at the flee on his shoulder

"Yep and that's the word of **Myoga, talent expert**!" Joked the flee as he bounced away after Miroku.

Mikie looked at Gracie "We blew it didn't we?" he asked sadly.

"It'll be ok, he said he'd talk to Miroku didn't he? Cheer up." She smiled at the small young man next to her. 'wow he's really crushed, although I was sure we were going to make it too.' Gracie thought to herself.

"I guess……." Mikie trailed off as he walked out side and to the taxi. The ride home was very quiet and the taxi dropped them off at Gracie's home.

"Why didn't you take it all the way home?" Gracie asked as she looked at her friend.

"I want to walk from here. Good night." Mikie mumbled as he started to sulk off toward the park.

He sat down on one of the benches and he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and read over the one set of lyrics that he never finished even after 2 years. (Pathetic I know)

"What a nightmare." Mikie whispered under his breath. Almost as if going into a trance, he stared off into the night sky going over every little detail of what had happened over the past few hour. Without even realizing it, the wind caught the piece of paper in his hand and send it flying.

"Hey!" he yelled after it and started to give chaise till it flew up to a stranger with long flowing white hair, two slash like tattoo's on either cheek, a crescent moon-like birthmark on his forehead, piercing yellow eyes that would send chills down even the grim reaper's back, a cigarette stuck in his mouth, a black business suit, and to top it off, a black trench coat with one white button.

"Did you write this?" he mumbled in a cold voice as his icy stare seemed to cut right threw Mikie.

"Y-yes I did." Mikie stuttered as he answered the beautiful yet frightening man in font of him.

"Humph, you call this dark or horrifying? You know nothing." The man said as he walked by Mikie throwing the paper over his shoulder as he passed letting it float off in the wind.

Mikie shuddered as the man passed him he felt he felt his eyes tear up as he turned around and watched the figure start disappear into the foggy darkness of the night.

"Y-YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!" Mikie shouted at the last remnants of the figure disappeared into the night as Mikie slid down onto his knees and broke out sobbing.

"This day can't get any worse." Mikie sobbed feeling utterly horrible until he heard thunder rip through the sky he look up as the heavens let loose and rain poured down onto him. He chuckled humorlessly and muttered "I stand corrected."

* * *

**Moon's notes: I hope you liked this chapter. We really enjoyed writing it. Don't you want to know what happens to Mikie? We might just surprise you.**


	3. Aftermath and Kisses

**Fragmentation**

**Chapter 2**

_Moon's Notes: Last chapter was a blast to write. We are really getting into this story and we hope ya'll are too. We're trying to update as fast as possible. _

_We also want to thank every one who have enjoyed ad supported this story so far and hope you continue to do so. _

_**TBA**: Mikie: Thanx for all the complements. And yes, this is the way I act in the real world. Pretty scary huh? Well, as you noticed, chapter 2 is here. _

_Hunter: Yes sadly that is how he really acts in real life and it is a frightening prospect. Mikie: Read and enjoy! Hunter: Or Die_

_**Munky**: Mikie: I'm glad to hear that you like this story, but not only that, you're already very protective over it. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Hunter: No coment._

**

* * *

**

**Aftermath and Kisses**

"_You know nothing."_

The voice of the strange man ran through his head like a badly broken record.

'What a night' Mikie thought to himself as he stared blankly at his bedroom wall. 'How could he say those things? He doesn't even _know_ me. He's just jealous of my creative talent. That's all. But, why would he say those things. It's like he thought so little of me so fast.'

"_You know nothing"_

'Grrrrr just thinking of him pisses me off. How could he be so mean?' Mikie thought angrily

"_You know nothing"_

"AHHH LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mikie shouted

"Shut up Mikie. Just 'cause you flopped on your record deal doesn't mean you have to wake me up at 6:00 in the fuckin' morning! I'm only stayin' the weekend and this is the treatment I get." Growled a voice from the bunk beneath him, Mikie looked down at the bottom bunk seeing his uncle there.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot you were staying for the weekend Hunter." Mikie said in an apologetic tone.

"Idiot." Hunter growls before rolling over and going back to sleep

* * *

"Hey Mikie," yelled Gracie from the street below, "Come on, we're gonna be late for our next audition." The excitement was very clear in her voice as she hopped off her mo-ped and started to throw rocks at Mikie's window.

"I'm not in the mood to sing today. Go without me, you'll do just fine." Mikie said as he looked out of his bedroom window. At that split-second of his head being out of the window, Gracie had just enough aim to hit Mikie in the head hard enough to knock some sense into him.

"Now, get you're skinny white ass down here now, or I'm coming up there and it won't be pretty!" Gracie yelled angrily at the now sobbing boy.

A smack is clearly heard followed by some one shouting "I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" followed by more sobbing, whining and some shuffling.

"NO NO NO NONONONO I DON'T WANNA!" Mikie whined as the sounds of shuffling got closer to the door followed by it flinging open and Mikie promptly being thrown out still in his pajamas.

"Here I believe this is yours" Grumbles the man in just his boxers and a tank top, who looked like he hadn't shaved in a week and smelled of cigarettes, booze and sex, before slamming the door shut.

Gracie blinked and then blinked again and then looked at the quivering boy on the cement and then back at the door and then back at Mikie, before shaking her head picking him up and draping him over her mo-ped while thinking 'What the hell was that?'

* * *

"So what's your problem today, have you been drinking again?" Gracie asked Mikie with an actual sincerity in her voice. 'Might as well be since he caused us to miss our audition today.' She thought to herself before continuing. "It was just one audition, we have loads more. We're bound to be discovered and make it in the big time." She smiled at him supportively.

"It's not that…well it is but it's not just that. And no I haven't been drinking again." Mikie replied suddenly finding his neon green shoelaces extremely interesting.

"Then what's wrong?" Gracie asked in a concerned voice

"Well Last night, when I was walking through the park, I was looking at that one set of Lyrics; you know the ones I never finish……?" Mikie trailed off as he thought about the previous night

"You know nothing." The word echoed in his ears again and his eyes widened as he shuddered slightly at the thought of the older man's cold voice.

"What?" asked Gracie starting to get really concerned about her friend.

"Well this really scary guy saw it." Mikie whined the man's words kept playing in his head.

"_You know nothing."_

"What were you peeing in the bushes 'again'?" Gracie asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"No not that! He saw the Lyrics, and was really mean about them. He said I knew nothing about Darkness and horror." Mikie moaned. "I've never met him and I got the idea that he totally hated me. Now don't you think that's mean?" Mikie said with the slightest hint of irkiness dripping off his every word.

* * *

It was raining again as Mikie was heading back home through the light crowd trying to let Gracie's words cheer him up.

(Flashback

"_Mikie you shouldn't let it bother you" She said_

"_But I want him to apologize. To see that he's wrong……" he answered back_

"_Mikie look at what your Idol Kohaku once said 'those who criticize can't harm those who create, for what they create comes from there heart and soul' so forget about Him." She said with a smile. _

"_Yeah but how could any one criticize Kohaku ever thing he wrote was sooooo deep and heartfelt and came strait from his soul. And I can't forget about the guy from last night, I could never forget about him." Mikie said meekly _

"_Why the hell not." She asked getting frustrated._

"_Because……………. Because he was just way too cool." Mikie said in a very quiet voice._

Flashback end)

As he walked through the crowd he heard some rabid fan girls cooing and saying "Is that him?"

"Oh my gawd it's him!" Mikie looked over in time to see the white haired man from the park get into a black Lincon Mark IX, or as Mikie thought, a "shiny black car!" 'It's him it's him it's him it's him it's him IT'S HIM!' Mikie' mind shouted as he watched the car getting closer, suddenly without thinking Mikie ran out into the road with his arms spread out wide as he shouted

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

The Black Lincon came to a screeching halt almost turning over as the driver tried to avoid hitting the stupid idiot in front of him. As the driver got out of his car, glared coldly at Mikie.

"If your going to kill your self by all means be my guest, it's not like anyone would miss you anyway, but you will not try it on my car, you damned brat." The man snarled at Mikie.

* * *

'Boy am I in trouble now. Now he probably hates me even more.' Mikie thought to himself warily as his eyes combed the very modernly decorated apartment it was a bit dark and gothic but that suited Mikie just fine.

It was nice and obviously expensive the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol loomed heavily over the apartment. 'It actually kinda reminds me of my uncle.' Mikie thought with a slight shudder, as he petted the sofa and marveled at how soft the leather was. His marveling was cut short by a towel being abruptly thrown in his face.

"Here, use this to dry yourself off. Just don't touch anything. The couch you're sitting on probably costs more than you do," the strange white-haired man said dryly.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Mikie said warily as the man standing before him tossed a towel onto his face muffling it just enough so that you could barely hear his last word.

"Why did you hate me so much?" Mikie asked looking at the man across the room from him.

"I hate anyone that try's to jump out in front of my car. My insurance company would not be happy if I had some damned brat spattered all over my windshield. Not to mention that it's a new car and I don't want the likes of you denting it." Said the man bluntly as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"My name is Mikie and I am not a brat!" Mikie yelled and then sat down blushing and said in a meek voice. "And I meant last night in the park." Mikie whined as he stared at the floor and poked his index fingers together in nervousness and shyness.

"Doesn't ring a bell, I don't recall going to the park or meeting any whiny brats." Grumbled the tall man as he filled a glass full of scotch and tossed in a few ice cubes, took a sip, looked at it for a second before shrugging and tuning back to Mikie.

"But you were there, you read my lyrics and said that I kne-" Mikie's tirade was cut short but the man's cold voice, "Wasn't me."

"What do you mean it wasn't you! How could it not have been you," Mikie said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Easy, I could have a twin. Did you ever think of that?" the man said.

"Yeah……….well……….maybe….." Mikie said as his voice trailed off.

"You know nothing; It was the worst thing I've ever read. You have Zero talent."

"Seeeeeeeeeeeee, you were there." Mikie whined as he looked at the man accusingly.

"I lied so what? How could I forget those lyric? They were so horribly written with such lack of any skill at all, they are unfortunately burned into my mind." Said the man as he took another drag of his cigarette and glared at Mikie.

* * *

(The next day at Mikie's house.)

"And he insulted my Lyrics _even more_." Mikie whined to Gracie as he explained the happening of the previous night.

"Well I'd be pissed too if you jumped out in front of my car." Gracie commented trying to make Mikie see it from the Mystery mans point of view. (A hopeless quest might I add.) "Just don't let what he said bother you." Gracie finished off hoping that would be the end of it.

"It doesn't bother me." Mikie said firmly before continuing "I just think he should apologize, I want to make him see that my lyrics aren't trash."

"Yep it bothers him." Mumbles Hunter (Mikie's Uncle if you didn't remember) as he walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge and started collecting snacks.

Gracie grins as an evil thought enters her mind "You've got a crush on this Mystery guy of yours don't you?" She says as she watches Mikie's face go red.

"No I do not I think he a-" Mikie's tirade was cut short by Gracie's hand grabbing his lovingly while saying, "And after all this time I had you all to my self and I would have thought you would have understood how I felt about you." Gracie says in a sad tone 'boy am I glad I took drama class when I was younger' she thought.

"Oh Gracie I never knew you felt that way." Mikie says in an astonished tone of voice.

"Well how could you? You were never into me that way" She says in matter-a-fact, kind of way getting her face real close to his "But you're into _him_." She finishes in a teasing tone.

Hunter walks into living room and starts flipping channels then stopping on CNN.

(CNN

"We are here with Sessoumaru, or more commonly known by his pen name '_Fluffy_' an odd name for a horror writer" Says the reporter as she turns to Sessoumaru

Click Channel changed)

"Hey that was him that's him!" Mikie squealed.

"A horror writer huh, that's why he criticized your lyrics" Gracie observed

"Oh yeah I still need to show him how brilliant my lyrics are." Mikie pronounces with plenty of self righteousness and then pooffed out of the house in a blur.

"Dip-shit," Gracie and Hunter said simultaneously.

* * *

Mikie drew in a deep breath as he walked up to the intercom at Sessoumaru's apartment building.

'God, what am I doing here?' Mikie thought to himself as his finger hovered over the button with the name _Uesugi_ written on it.

"What are you doing here?" Sessoumaru's cold voice cuts through Mikie like a sharp knife.

'What the? I didn't hear anyone come out.' Mikie thought to himself.

"Well, you see I……" Mikie trailed off as a frightening yet beautiful woman who appeared to be in her late twenties storms out the door behind the tall pail man.

"Seshie come back wait I'm not done tal…." She stopped mid sentence and looked at Mikie "Who's he?" she asks in a sharp tone, something about her seems to make Mikie uncomfortable.

"Oh him? He's with me." Sessoumaru says smoothly as he walks around Mikie and raps his arms around him. Mikie stiffens up and yells. "HEY WHAT THE HELL DO THINK YOUR DOING?" Sessoumaru smirked evilly and said, "Shhhh shh, its ok baby, there's no need the hide it. He gets so shy about public displays of affection don't you baby?" he asked bringing his mouth right behind Mikie's ear and kissing it lightly before whispering _"Play along or you dead."_

"Oh I see how it is, you care more about this person that you just met, rather than me." The woman sayed clearly upset

"Yep that about sums it up I can't stand your face." Sessoumaru said clearly not really caring how the woman felt.

"Go to hell." she muttered and turned on her heel to head for the parking lot.

Mikie watcheed as she left, then turned as Sessoumaru let him go "Aren't you going to go after her! She looked really up set."

"She'll live. Why are you here?" Sessoumaru's eyes seem to cut right through Mikie and his voice made him shiver.

"Well I um, I ehhh well you know um… I" Mikie shudders and realized that he wasn't making any sense but under the tall mans harsh glare could you blame him?

"I'm waiting." The man growled threateningly.

Mustering up all his courage Mikie says in a firm voice. "I-I came here to issue you a challenge! You think my lyrics are trash! You didn't even give them a chance, well I have a school concert coming up this weekend and I want you to come and then I'll prove to you that my lyrics aren't trash." (Hunter: and yes he did say all of that in one breath)

"You want me to come to see you sing?" Sessoumaru chuckled amusedly, "Ok why did you really come here? Don't tell me my little critique bothered you that much. Or is it something more?" Sessoumaru's gaze became more intolerable.

"W-what do you mean?" Mikie stuttered

"Don't tell me you're actually in love with me?" He said as he watched Mikie shift uncomfortably before continuing "You damned brat! Look I no interest in crappy poets with silly crushes. And I have absolutely no interest in dating other men." He paused and looked Mikie over before finishing "Or boys in your case." He then turned and headed back into the apartment building.

Mikie stood there for a moment before catching the closing door and chasing after Sessoumaru. "Wait!" he screamed stopping the elevator doors in the nick of time.

He panted as he glared sharply at Sessoumaru before saying "I changed my mind don't come to my concert don't you dare show your stupid face at it you'd probably jinx the whole damned thing. Why are you always degrading my lyrics? It's because you jealous isn't it? If you really hated them you wouldn't keep degrading them and bringing them up! You'd just ignore me, but you don't. Why do you treat me like this? I haven't done any thing to you!"

Sessoumaru glared even more and took a threatening step forward "Why. Why, she always asks me why too. Well here's one why for you. Why do you look at me like that? Why do you keep coming back just like her?" he took another step forward slamming his hands on the wall on either side of Mikie's head he looked deep into Mikie's eyes still scowling before leaning in and pressing his lips to Mikie's, his tongue teasing Mikie's lips.

'Oh god he's kissing me…. Oh god oh god oh god what do I do?' Mikie thought to himself.

* * *

**Hunter**: HAHAHAH Cliffhanger. Suckers! Okay okay so you expected it but HAHAHA SUCKERS!

**Mikie:** Ignore him, he's on a power trip because your all SUCKERS! No, really, you are. Seriously. You don't believe me? You just waited a month and a half to read a story totally trashing my name, and ruining my two all-time favorite mangas/animes. You guys are very patient. It's scary. Bunny.


End file.
